1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cutting tool, and, particularly, to a mechanism which adjusts the cutting depth of a cutting blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are following two structures relating to adjustment of the cutting depth of a conventional portable cutting tool. One structure has a cutting-depth adjustment link provided on one side of a protection cover which protects the cutting blade, urges the adjustment link from a side surface of the protection cover in axial direction of the rotational shaft of the cutting blade using a screw or the like, and fixes the adjustment link at an arbitrary position. The other structure has a cutting-depth adjustment link provided rearward of a protection cover, and fixes the adjustment link at an arbitrary position from the rearward of the protection cover using a cam-based fastening tool, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-223133 (Patent Document 1).
At the time the adjustment link is fixed from the side surface by a screw or the like, the adjustment link is urged in the axial direction of the rotational shaft of the cutting blade. In this case, deformation may occur in the adjustment link in the axial direction of the rotational shaft of the cutting blade, lowering the parallelism of the cutting blade with respect to the cutting tool. In addition, while the structure described in Patent Document 1 hardly causes lowering of the parallelism of the cutting blade, the overall cutting tool is likely to become large in size for the fastening tool protrudes from the rear end of the protection cover.